


The Reasons We Fight

by dashpr08



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, F/F, First Meetings, Human Catra (She-Ra), I'm Bad At Tagging, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: There are plenty of reasons to fight. Some fight for love, justice, honor or power. For Catra it was a mater of paying off a life debt owed to the Horde Mafia the only way she could fighting and killing.Adora enjoyed her job as an paramedic she got to save lives, quite the opposite of what she used to do. She has stepped away from a life of violence and pain but her past will come to hunt her down once she saved the life of a stranger.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said Mafia AU? this was originally suppose to be a Korrasami Fanfic but something didn't feel right, please enjoy!

_Easy now._

Catra exhaled the breath she'd been holding. No good would come if she was out of breath. The fight was stretching longer than she had hoped, going into the fifth round. Her opponent smiled confident thinking he was going to win. The guy was larger and stronger than any she had fought before. But that shouldn’t be a problem for the reigning champion of Fight Zone Underground. Here she was the queen, here she fought for herself and duke it out with the best the underground mafia had to offer.

Her opponent inched closer and closer to her, leaving no opening for Catra. She had five rounds to study the guy. So it was no surprise when she saw the slight movement on his shoulders telling her he was going to kick again. It was fast, Catra had no energy to dogged so she had no other option than take the brunt of the kick. She tucked her hand guarding her head and with the right she managed to absorb most of the kicks power. Yet all her efforts to lessen the brunt of the attack threw her off balance. She was sent flying across the arena.

_Fucking hell! That hurts_. Catra winced in pain, struggling to stand back up. The bastard had already landed a few kicks on that side, her ribs were probably bruised or worse. She needed to get her act together if she wanted to finish this quickly. Raising her hands she moved around waiting for her opponent to make a move. She dogged a quick jab coming her way but missed the right hook. Bare knuckles dug into her brow making her head spin. The force of the blow knocked her down to the ring again. The crowd gathered around gasped seeing their champion fall a second time.

She laid on her forearms and knees, blood slowly dripping from her brow. _Fucking hell, I’m going to kill this bastard._ Catra cursed, struggling to get up. She was getting her ass kicked no questions about it. Making a mockery of her title of champion. The crowd around her cheered and booed. The noise assaulting her already spinning head. Those who were booing were betting some serious money on her win. The bastard thought he was a big shot just because he got a few lucky hits on her. Catra growled, anger fueling her now tired body.

_“He blew his left knee in a previous fight.”_ Scorpia’s words echoed in her mind. She looked to her corner, Scorpia was there clenching the towel. She was the only person she trusted in this hellhole, always willing to help her out she couldn't let her down. Catra didn’t want to exploit that particular weakness, a broken anything spelled doom for fighters, but she needed to win. It was going to take some maneuvering but if she pulled it off she was guaranteed a win. If she lost only the gods know what Shadow Weaver would do to her.

Catra stood upright, her opponent was prancing around the ring already clamming victory. When he noticed Catra was up again anger flashed across his ugly face.

“Stay down little girl. Unless you want to die.” He said in his heavy accent.

Catra gave a weak chuckle wiping the blood that blinded her right eye. She stubbornly stood, her legs weak with exhaustion. One last attack that's all she needed to win this fight.

“Come at me bro.” she said beckoning him, trying to instigate him. As worn out as she was she could still win if he screwed up. In a battle of brawn he may have beaten her but Catra had a knack for getting under her opponents skin. "What? Too scared now? Bet you have a tiny dick, that's probably why you can't beat a 'little girl' "

She knew her plan worked when he came rushing forward. Blinded by his anger, Catra waved to the side barely dogging a quick but powerful jab to her face. Using the same momentum she punched his exposed side right in the liver giving it all she had. Knowing that wouldn't be enough she quickly stepped to the left. His stand was completely off leaving his left knee exposed.

_Nothing personal._ Catra apologized as she drove her right heel over his weak knee. She heard and felt it snap under her weight. She cringed but it wasn't over. Her opponent dropped down clenching his knee screaming in pain. Catra stepped over him and glared the most merciful thing she could do was knock him out, spare him of the pain he was feeling.

"Thanks for stopping by loser" His head jerked when Catra kicked him on the side of his jaw.

Silence fell around the ring as the screams of pain stopped. The crowd was in disbelief that the long fight had ended in such a quick manner.

“Wildcat wins!” The booming voice of the announcer came through the speakers. Right on queue the crowd screamed and cheered. Catra raised her right first in the air acknowledging her win with the crowd. They were chanting her name, Catra smiled as she exited the ring, she didn't like any of the rich bastards but they paid to see her fight.

Scorpia was quick to her side dropping a towel over her head. She leaned over “Nice fight Catra. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit, I need to see the doc.” Catra said, already feeling the pain growing on her left side. Scorpia wrapped a hand around her shoulder and guided her out of the fighting arena and backstage. When they were out of praying eyes she lost the feeling in her legs lucky Scorpia was there to catch her.

“Is it that bad?” The thumping on her head increased in volume. Her vision was becoming foggy and the pain unbearable she needed to see the doc and fast.

“I’m fine, just…just get me to the doc, he’ll fix me up.” Catra winced as she struggled to walk.

Scorpia didn’t waste rushing her to the medic. He wasn’t the greatest but he was the only thing they had down here.

“You really got yourself fucked up champ.” The doc said poking the needle on her brow for the fourth time. His breath smelt like bourbon and he looked like a cat dragged through mud. Thankfully for her she didn’t give too much thought about it, the shot of morphine the doc had given her a nice high. Most things that would annoy her about the situation went by unnoticed. The doc as people called him was the back alley doctor. Formerly licensed, the doc had fallen due to an “accident” with a patient, if one would call stabbing a man fifteen times with a pen an accident. He wasn’t the best but it’s the only thing the slums of the Fright Zone had.

“I stitched you up but make sure to put some ice on it unless you want to be in a whole world of pain. As for your ribs, I say go get an x-ray and soon. Too bad for you I don’t have fancy machines to see if it’s worse than it looks.” The doctor said to collect his tools.

“Because you waste the money our boss gives you on whores and booze doc.” Catra bantered the doctor. He merely shook his head, pulling a flask from his coat pocket.

“You sure you’re good?” Scorpia walked over handing her some much needed water.

Catra smiled which was rare. “A little high right now but I’m good, Scrop.”

Scorpia was about to say something when they heard a very familiar voice coming from the door “Well I’m glad to hear you’re fine Catra.”

Catra felt a chill run down her spine as soon as she heard Shadow Weaver’s icy voice. Both Scorpia and Catra looked at the door, where she was standing. Power and command radiating from her. Behind her stood two of her personal bodyguards clad in black business suits looking as intimidating as always.

Shadow Weaver, second in command of the local Horde mafia. A multi-branched company rooted so deeply in the world that not even the most powerful governments could tuple it down. If Shadow Weaver owned half of the Fright Zone it was no stretch. She strode effortlessly through the room straight towards Catra.

“Leave.” A single commanding word that had both Scorpia and the doc practically running for the door.

“Not you doctor.”

The doctor paused at the door and slowly turned around making himself as small as he could.

Catra gripped the edge of the examination bed afraid of the woman in front of her. Morphine be damned the power that Shadow Weaver had over them all was enough to ward off the effect of the drug. She was starting to feel the pain on her ribs again. Shadow Weaver reached forward, grasping Catra's chin rather harshly forcing her to look at her. Catra swallowed hard, breaking into a cold sweat as Shadow Weaver’s sharp eyes looked down at her inspecting the cut on her brow. Her eyes traveled down to her exposed side no doubt swollen from the beating she took.

“Pathetic. You were so careless.” Shadow Weaver let go of her face pushing her back. “How long until she can fight again doctor.”

The man hesitated before answering “Hard to say boss. Her brow should heal quickly, there is no major damage but I do not know if the damage to her ribs is extensive. I…I recommended she'll check herself at a hospital. ” The doctor said to make himself as small as possible.

The answer, or lack of annoyed Shadow Weaver. She glanced at the doctor and he looked like he was about to piss his pants right there and then. “How long until she can fight!?” her words coming out like venom from a snake.

“About two months boss!” he shrieked.

Shadow Weaver groaned, turning to Catra. “Disappointing” Against her better judgement Catra spoke “Hey, I won today’s fight, that's gotta count for something!”

“Silence! What you displayed today was but a mockery of what we strive to provide our guests. I expect better from you. Do not disappoint me next time.” there was a bite to her tone.

With that Shadow Waver left the room, a few seconds passed before Scorpia dared enter the room again carrying her gym bag. Catra snatched it away quickly digging through her belongings to find her phone. She unlocked it dragging down the notification bar:

**Transfer complete**

At least she got paid. She feared Shadow Weaver was not going to transfer her share of the winnings after that shit show of a fight. Catra sighed relieved that at least she would have enough to last her this month.

“Hey you need a lift back home or to the hospital, you heard the Doc those ribs don't look so hot right now.” Scorpia asked, taking a look at her exposed side.

Catra touched her side hissing at the pain that followed. By all accounts she knew she needed to get herself checked for anything that may be broken but financially that was something she couldn’t do. She owed the Horde a lot of money. After all they were the ones who took her away from her miserable birthplace and gave her purpose.

“I’ll be fine Scorpia, nothing a little rest can cure. I’ll hit the shower and head home.” she swung her bag over her good shoulder.

"You sure? I can give you a lift, it's fine!" she insisted. If it were anyone else she would have snapped at her, but Scorpia was good to her, too good. She was the only person she could call a friend in the shithole of a life she lives in.

“I’ll be okay. Go home Scorpia.” She waved off at her friend hiding her smile from her.

* * *

Adora eased her motorcycle into a stop on the red light ahead. She took the moment to stretch her shoulders. It had been a long day at work and she couldn’t wait to get home and enjoy a long bath.

Unfortunately for her, the regular route that she took home was closed off due to an accident. So she had to use an alternate route through the edge of the Fright Zone neighborhood. Not the safest place to be at three in the morning but it was the only way she could reach home. She was grateful that as a paramedic she had learned to navigate every nook and cranny of the city of Etheria.

Adora swiveled her head looking around. There were no other vehicles around and not a single soul on the side walks, it was as if she was in a horror movie. Goosebumps ran through her body as her sleep deprived mind jumped to conclusions.

The light finally turned green, and Adora proceeded. Driving slower than normal knowing her reaction time wasn't as great. She’d seen how all it took was one distracted driver in the middle of the night to be plastered on the floor, dead. Adora leaned into the next left from here on out it was a straight shot to her apartment. Her eyes scanned her surroundings to her right about ten feet ahead she noticed that there were two figures one seemed to be kicking something. As she drove closer she could clearly see what they were hitting.

Adora blood ran cold, her heart pounding at her chest. They were beating another person. She grit her teeth and revved the engine of her bike. The machine responded loudly jerking forward with a surge of speed heading straight towards the assailants. She only meant to scare them away. A four hundred pound roaring machine coming straight at them at full speed would scare anyone.

She revved the engine again making her approach as loud as possible, they turned to her and for a split second both of them froze. The man realized what was happening before the female, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Adora rushed past them nearly hitting the gutter. She pressed on the breaks and leaned to her left turning around. She stopped in the middle of the street and revved the engine in place. She was going to do another pass if they didn’t run this time. Adora fully planned on jumping off her bike and trying a direct approach. She felt like a bull facing a matador as she made her bike roar beneath her. The pair stood there watching her. Adora revved one last time letting the front of her motorcycle lift up and she was propelled forward, she kept the bike in check for the few seconds the wheelie popped. The nose of her bike landed just in time to see the pair make a run for it. She wished she could have at least seen their faces to aid the police find them but right now they weren't the priority.

Adora slowed down guiding her bike into the sidewalk. The headlight illuminated the prone figure. Adora came into a stop kicking the stand of her bike rather forcefully. She leaped off her bike pushing the visor of her helmet up to better see. There on the sidewalk layed a woman who looked to be around her mid twenties. Her paramedic training kicked in placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, her breaths were coming in short gasps. The woman turned her head and with great struggle opened her eyes. A pair of pain filled blue-yellow eyes looked back at her before she groaned in pain curling into a tight ball.

"Hold on, I'll call for help." Adora took off her helmet and pulled her phone from her jacket dialing the emergency line number. The wait for an operator wasn't long, she quickly gave her position and requested the necessary help. With the call finished Adora rushed to the back of her motorcycle where her backpack was. She had her own little emergency kit, it wasn't much but it comes in handy for situations like this. She rushed back to the woman on the ground doing what she could until the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Catra's entire body screaming in pain, kick after kick chipped her consciousness away. The bastards had sneaked up on her on her way home and jumped her. She tried to fight back. If only she ended her fight with less injuries she wouldn’t be laying on the ground right now getting her ass kicked by some punks who bet on the wrong fighter.

“You think you’re hot shit, look at you now.” the woman stepped on Catra's already injured left side, her scream cut short as she heard the faint crack of something breaking. _Mother fuckers!_ she gasped for air. She tried to open her eyes but they refused. She felt pathetic and weak. If only she would have listened to Scorpia and accepted her offer she wouldn't be laying on the sidewalk about to pass out. She was shit out of luck, not many people travel this side of the Fright Zone this late at night.

Catra heard the roar of a motorcycle, the kicking and stomping stopped giving her a small window to try and catch her breath.

“What the fuck!” the woman that was kicking her shouted. As the roaring of the bike drifted away.

By the sound Catra could tell who ever was on the bike was trying to help her. She tried to stand but her body refused to listen.

“Dude lets get the fuck out of here this psycho is going to run us over!” the motorcycle screamed again louder than before. Moments later she hears the low rumbling of the bike park close to her. Her body refused to move from her prone state any movement would be met by white hot pain.

Between shallow breaths Catra felt a hand on her shoulders. She forced her eyes to open at the touch. The only thing she could see was the concerned gray-blue eyes looking down at her through the lifted visor.

Her rescuer said something but it was lost to her as another wave of pain rushed through her, it was too much for her and finally she slipped into darkness.

The next thing Catra knew was that she was laying on a hospital bed, the smell of the sterilized room assaulted her nose. She groaned, aware of how heavy and tired her body felt.

"Catra?" She heard Scorpia sitting next to her.

"Scorpia?" Catra turned to her right "what happened?" She asked, fighting the wave of dizziness that hit her.

"Thank goodness you're finally awake. How are you feeling?” Scorpia grasped her hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. Catra groaned again forcing herself to sit. Scorpia protested but Catra needed to at least sit. "I feel like I got run over by a truck. How did I get here?"

"From what the cops told me, an off duty EMT saw what was happening and drove the bastards away. She helped you while the ambulance arrived and brought you here to Bright Moon Hospital."

"Bright Moon hospital!?" She shrieked. "Scorpia I can't afford treatment here!" Panic set in. Bright Moon hospital was the most prestigious hospital in all of Etheria. She undocumented and insurance-less individual could not fork the bill for her treatment.

"Easy there wildcat, breath. Don't worry about the bill, I got it covered. Just focus on getting better okay." Scorpia looked over to the door when she turned back to Catra her gaze was serious. "Do you remember the faces of the guys who jumped you?"

Her question sent a shiver down Catra's back. It was easy to forget that as sweet and innocent as she acts, Scorpia was a member of the Horde by blood. Their resources were at her full disposal. Despite her overly friendly act she was a force to be reckoned with all on her own.

Catra nodded and gave Scorpia all the information that she needed. Catra knew they had betted against her, there were security cameras and other ways to track the guest at the fighting arena so that would narrow the search.

"When you find them, call me. I want payback." She growled clenching her fist. She was going to make sure those bastards paid for landing her in the hospital. They were going to find out that Wildcat wasn't just her stage name in the rig.

"Will do wildcat. I'm going to make a quick call and tell the nurse you're awake. Be right back."

After an entire day filled with x-rays and other exams to make sure there's no other serious damage to her internal organs and giving the cops a vague description of her attackers she was allowed to go home. Scorpia hovered close to Catra making sure she didn't exert herself on their way to her car.

"Hey!" Someone called out to them. Catra turned to look, a blonde woman was jogging up to her. As she got closed she noticed the dark blue uniform she was wearing the Bright Moon hospital logo on her right shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're okay" she said once she got close.

Catra sized her up, she was not much taller than Catra what caught her attention was her blue eyes. She felt like she had seen them before.

"And who are you?" Catra asked dryly all she wanted to do was to home and lay down.

"Oh! Sorry I guess you were out of it for most of it." She grasped the back of her neck nervously. "I'm Adora, Adora Grayskull. I guess I kinda saved you. I don't really get to say that a lot now that I think about it." She smiled awkwardly, it was kind of cute.

Cuteness aside she was the reason why she was in debt to Scorpia and it pissed her off.

"So you're the reason why I am stuck with a debt to my friend. Listen here Adora. Maybe you should have left me there on the street before letting them take me to this high brow hospital. Not everyone can afford this!" She snapped at the woman pointing at the hospital behind her a move she immediately regretted.

Catra hissed doubling over in pain, the sudden movement reminding her of the reason why she was there in the first place. She felt the stranger hands on her shoulders trying to help her stay upright.

"Don't touch me!" Catra instinctively recoiled at the touch backing into Scorpia. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to stand.

"Sorry?" Was the only thing a confused Adora said.

"Easy there Catra, like it or not she saved your life. Come on let's get you home." Scorpia said to Catra. Still mad, she allowed herself to be led to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARING!!! GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE/TORTURE and lots of cursing.

"Well that was awkward." Adora said to herself as she stood in the middle of the parking lot. Catra Romero. She had learned her name once the gossip loving nurses heard of what she did. Adora was glad to see her walking out of the hospital. The beating she took looked far worse than it seemed. Under normal circumstances Adora wouldn't think too much of the people she helped bring over to the hospital. That didn't mean she was a bad person, of course she cared if they were healthy but for Adora it was a job she was happy doing. Yet in Catra's case it felt a bit more personal. It had happened while she was off duty and that stuck with Adora. Not to mention she had never met a person with Heterochromia before and Adora found it to be the most interesting thing in the world. Yet she wasn't expecting her to piss on her good deed. A thank you from her maybe. That’s what any normal human would do but clearly Catra was different.

Adora turned walking back to her ambulance when she heard "Hey wait!" from behind her. Adora turned to see Catra's friend jogging over to her.

Once she reached her she said "Sorry about Catra. She had a long night. I'm sure she didn't mean that. She’s a little ticked off."

If that was a little ticked off then she wouldn't want to see her angry. By their little interaction the woman was a firecracker.

“No worries. I get it, I would be too after spending a whole day getting poked and probed.” Adora massaged the back of her neck.

"Yeah exactly! Anyhow thank you for saving her. She might not say it outright but I am glad you were at the right place at the right time. Here, take my card. I want to properly thank you. Dinner, money you name it's yours." Adora took the card and read it. Red Claw Security were written in bold red letters followed by Scorpia's name and phone number. 

" _Oh_ no I can't." Adora said, pushing the card back to the woman. The last thing on her mind was prospects of a reward for her actions.

"I insist Adora you save my best friend's life it's the least I can do." Scorpia beamed a smile at her. Clearly she wasn’t the type to take back no for an answer.

"I'll...I'll think about it. But really, it was nothing, I'm just glad she's okay."

The horn of the car where the brunette was blared making Scorpia jump a little.

"Sorry again she gets cranky when she doesn't sleep well. That's my personal number text whenever. Thanks again Adora, I hope to hear from you soon." With that Scorpia made her way back to her car.

Adora stood there looking down at the card, she didn’t want to take a reward but it would be rude to toss the card and move on with her life. She puckered her face, and pensively swayed her head thinking of what to do.

"Adora! Come on we gotta go!" her partner called out to her from the ambulance. _Shit!_ Adora cursed as she rushed back to work shoving the card into her Pocket.

* * *

The highbrow doctors at Bright Moon hospital had told Catra it would take about six weeks to heal her cracked ribs. The first weeks were a living hell. She had to change the way she slept, and had to be very aware of how she moved about. One wrong move and she was in a world of pain, she couldn’t move like she wanted and over all she was simply bored.

Her condition didn't stop Shadow Weaver from shoving more work on to her. Cracked ribs be damn. Since she couldn't perform her normal task for the Horde. Shadow Weaver had tasked her with translating boring ass paperwork for one of the shell companies the Horde had in her home country. _"Make yourself useful."_ she had told her. She’d been doing that for a month now.

“Ugh! Fucking _mierda!”_ Catra cursed slamming the laptop screen down in frustration. As if the universe wanted to fuck with her more her phone begain to ring on the side of the table. She groaned as she picked up without looking at the caller ID.

“What!” she shouted.

“Uhh… Did I get you at a bad time?” came the Scorpia voice.

She took a deep breath, the ache on her side making itself known. Once she calmed down enough she asked “What do you want Scorpia?” She ran her fingers through her brown mane.

“Oh I don’t know. I just thought you possibly want to get some payback on the bastards who put you in the hospital.”

“Shit, you found them?” she asked, her earlier frustration replaced by excitement. She'd been waiting for Scorpia and her people to find the two fuckers who landed her in the hospital. She had so much time to think about what she would do to them once they were found.

“Yup. Already sent Rogelio to pick you up.”

“Awesome! You're the best."

"Anything for you Wildcat. Oh also orders from high up came. They said to make an example of one of them, the other will be a messenger. Apparently they run with Rebellion."

This took her by surprise. Rebellion was the Horde’s rival in every aspect of the word. From small drug deals to major corporate dealings, whatever the Horde did, Rebellion did the same with the competition. They've been at each other even before Catra joined up with the Horde. She had a few run-ins with Rebellion goons all to say it ended badly for them.

“How did Rebellion's people end up in one of our events?” Catra asked. She walked into her room, finding some jeans and a maroon button up shirt. She quickly changed from her lazy wears.

“We’re still trying to dig that one out on our end. That's where you come in."

"Figured. I'll see what I can squeeze out of them." Catra picked up her favorite knife from her nightstand, taking it out of it and inspecting the blade. Satisfied she shoved it back in the holder and secured to her hip. She glanced over to the back of her bedroom door where the shoulder gun holster hung. She gave it some thought before deciding to leave it be, where she was going she didn't need her gun.

"Ah also - "

"There more?" Catra interrupted.

"Yes there's one more thing. Adora finally reached out."

"Who the hell is Adora?" Catra asked. As far as she knew they didn’t know anyone by that name. A new recruit perhaps?

"Paramedic girl remember? Blonde, blue eyes. Saved your life…"

"Aha.” Catra responded nonchalantly. She remembered the dumb blonde with pretty blue eyes who stopped her on the way out of that hospital. She also remembered she gave her a peace of mind for letting her get dragged to the most expensive hospital in town. “She’s the reason why I owe you that debt? What does she want?"

"I offered her a reward. She finally wants to cash in on it. It was strange though. She didn't ask for money."

"What the hell Scorpia! You don't have to offer anything to anyone. Let alone because of me."

"Catra she saved your life. To me that is a big deal."

"Ugh.” there was no point arguing with Scorpia about it once she set her mind to something it was hard to get her to back off. “So then if she didn't ask for money what does she want?"

The line went silent for a moment "She asked to see you."

Catra stopped midway through slipping on her boots. "What? Me? What for?"

"Told you it was strange. Anyhow she said she'd be free tomorrow evening. Now listen here young lady. You will go and you will thank her for what she did. Have a nice dinner with her, who knows what could happen. We both know you need a little R&R ” She was scolding her. Catra groaned there was no way out of this one even if she said no Scorpia will drag her to do it. She had a point though, she hadn’t had any down time. Normally after her fights in the pit she would have a few days to rest before doing jobs for the Horde. Thanks to her injuries she didn’t have any of that. 

“Fine! I’ll meet up with her. Text me the address later.”

A familiar blare of a horn outside told her ride was here. “Gotta go Rogelio is here.” she hung up before Scorcipa could say anything else.

Catra rushed to grab her black leather jacket and headed out. She hopped in the passenger side of the black SUV greeting Rogelio who simply grunted, he was a man of little words.

After a twenty minute drive, they arrived at a secluded house within the woods. From the outside it looked like any ordinary home, but Catra knew what really went down in there. She noticed another similar SUV was parked in the driveway. On the porch stood a dark skin man head shaved completely. She recognized Jenkins. More muscles than brains but dependable guy. He was smoking a cigarette looking bored as always.

“I heard you have something for me Jenkins.” Catra said to the man as she got out of the SUV.

Jenkins took a long drag and flicked the lit cigarette away. Blowing a large plume of smoke he said “About damn time you got here Catra. They are inside, Dex prepped the room.”

Catra gave a toothy grin walking inside. She made her way to the familiar room in the basement. She could smell the dampness in the air along with lingering traces of other not so pleasant smells. As she headed down the stairs she could see the two Rebellion goons.

She gave a nod to Dex, a very tall and very slender woman. She was a nut case, she loved torture going as far as to call it an art. Once she was into it a creepy smile stayed on her face. Catra had seen her work many times and every time it sent shivers down her spine at how the woman can be so into breaking bones or ripping limbs. If she knew any better she could say it aroused her.

“Well...Well...Well look who we have here.” She announced her presence to the two captives. She made her movements slow and unhurried giving off the aura that she was in charge.

Both of them looked at her, shock and realization flashing in their eyes. Catra instantly recognized the woman. She was the one who sucker punched her and cracked her ribs. The man must have been the other she had heard once she was on the ground getting kicked. They were strapped to the chairs by the hands and legs duct tape covering their mouths. Catra circled them slowly, bruises and cuts adorned parts of their body. Catra assumed that they struggled when they were captured, meaning they had fight in them. That made things a little difficult the fighters were harder to break but Catra knew after enough pressure everyone breaks.

“You two fucked up big time.”Catra said, shedding her leather jacket and tossing it over to the nearby table. She pulled the knife from her hip poking at the tip with her index finger. She kept her expression cool and unbothered. The moment she entered the room her job started.

“Not only did you guys decide to fuck with me thus fucking with the Horde. You two are Rebellion.” Catra laughed.

She walked over to the woman who was glaring daggers at her. Catra traced the edge of her jaw with the flat of her blade stopping at the chin. The tip of her blade dangerously close to her throat, she pushed the blade upward forcing the woman to lift her head higher. She felt her swallow hard as the tip of the blade drew a small amount of blood.

“Now you guys are idiots. But even idiots know how this all goes down. We all seen the movies right Dex?” Catra withdrew her blade. 

“Right. Though I would prefer it going the fun way.” Dex replied by pulling questionable devices in plain view of two from her bag. _Was that a saw?_ Catra asked herself. The man shook in his chair trying to get out. Catra grinned he was to be the messenger for this, cowards like him were the best at it. The woman on the other hand, she would be the example after all she was the one who did most of the damage to her body and Catra wanted blood.

Catra took a few steps back. “Jenkins, could keep him occupied while I talk to this one here.”

Jenkins walked over and with a large swing punched the man square in the jaw, his head jerking to one side then slumping down, knocking him out instantly. Jenkins undid his bindings and swung the now limp man over his shoulder taking him away. It was an age-old tactic. If you wanted information and had two possible sources best to separate them and ask them both the same questions. If they information lined up they were telling the truth.

"Okay then. First question “Who are you?" Catra asked, peeling away the tape that covered her mouth.

"Fuck you!" The woman shouted, spitting at her face. The ball of saliva landed on her check. Disgusted Catra wiped the slobber off her check and retaliated by striking the base of her palm against the bridge of her nose feeling it crack. She growl to mask the stabbing pain emanating from her ribs. They weren't fully healed and that sudden strike aggravated her injury.

“Fine, have it the hard way. Dex!” she called out to the other woman who currently had a nutcracker in her hands and a bone chilling smile across her face. She took the woman's right hand spreading the fingers apart. Catra moved away putting her knife away, she watched as Dex took the woman’s middle finger placing it in the nutcracker. In a quick motion she clapped the nutcracker shut. The woman let out a loud pain filled scream as the bone of her finger was crushed.

“This little piggy went to the market.” Dex giggled. “This little piggy stayed home.” Dex continued spearing the next digit. The woman gave a sigh of relief but Catra knew it was only going to get worse.

“This little piggy had roast beef.” She broke another finger, the Rebellion woman let out another painful scream, tears streaming down her face.

Three hours laters, four broken fingers and several shallow but painful cuts later Catra had the information she needed. She just needed to confirm with the other. She called out to Jenkins to bring the man over. He tossed him down the stairs as he stumbled and landed hard on the concrete floor. He let out a low moan as he rolled to one side. He looked worse than the woman bruised and bloody. His right eye permanently shut due to the swelling. _Fucking ametours._ Catra cursed, they needed him alive to deliver the message.

“Well then..” Catra made her way to the prone man. She picked him up from the hair forcing him to look at his partner. “Kassandra!” he choked out.

“She passed out not long ago but not before telling me a couple interesting things. Now, Daniel. I need you to answer some questions then you’ll be free to go.” she let go of the man’s head. She motioned to Jenkins to hold the Rebellion goon upright.

“Are you going to be a good boy and answer me?” Catra said as she tapped the back of her knife to his cheek.

He nodded furiously making Catra grin in approval. “Good. Now why were you in the pit?” “We...we were supposed to infiltrate your ranks and gather as much information as we could about Horde activity. The pit was our ticket in.” He quickly answered.

Catra nodded, that marched up with what the woman said. “Who helped you?”

Again the answer came quite quickly. The shock of seeing his partner must have loosen his lips. “Yamar, dust dealer, we offered him a steady supply of Angel if he helped us.”

That also matched up with what the woman had said. Catra's mood was turning sour by the minute. They had a traitor in their mist. Where there was one they are bound to be others.

“Are there any others like you?” she hissed.

At this he hesitated looking back at his unconscious partner. Catra slashed the side of his cheek with her blade leaving a large crimson line. He screamed in pain as blood seeped out.

“Answer me!” she shouted at him.

“I...I...I don’t know if there are others we were not told of who they are.”

Catra took a deep breath, if her suspicions were true there were rats in the hordes mist. Rebellion leaders were clever. if they sent spies it would be best to keep that information in the need-to-know territory, it's what she would have done given the opportunity.

“Right, now moving on to a more personal question. Why in the fuck did you jumped me?” Catra asked, pressing the blade of her knife dangerously close to his throat. He whimpered, scared for his life, tears forming in his good eye. Such a pathetic display of a man.

“Kas. She saw it as an opportunity to take out a horde captain. I told her it was crazy! We needed approval from higher up but she saw how rough up you got in the fight that we followed you .Oh gods please don’t kill me!”

Catra anger slipped out, her mask gone.She was done with the bullshit show. They thought she was going to be easy pickings just because she was messed up from her fight. If it wasn't for that paramedic they would have gotten away with it too.

“Who is your handler!” Catra snapped at him.

“She-ra! She sent us!” he shrieked.

Of course it was the mysterious She-ra. No one knew her name or what she looked like. Those who had the slim chance of seeing her were dead before they could tell the tale. Catra walked over the still unconscious woman. Grabbing the bucket of cold water at her feet she dumped the contents of it over her. The woman woke up due to the shock of the fidget water, she moaned the pain of her torture coming back to her.

“Tell your She-ra this is what we do to rats. Keep fucking with us and there will be more blood.” With that Catra pulled the woman's head back and in one quick motion slit her throat open. A fountain of blood flowed from her as she convulsed before growing limp.

The Rebellion man watched in horror as his partner died in front of her. He understood the message. Now it was only a matter of delivering it. A coward like him would make sure that it's received. Catra didn’t care whatever fate was in store for him once he went back to Rebellion.

“You know what to do from here.” Catra said as she wiped her knife clean and gathered her jacket. Dex would clean up the body and Jenkins will drop off the messenger somewhere far away from. Catra's job now was to inform what she found and a hunt for traitors and rats will begin. Once she reached Rogelio’s SUV she groaned in frustration, she would be very busy in the coming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell that was a lot of cursing, This chapter was a more Catra heavy one, showing a little bit of what she does for the Horde.  
> I toned down the graphic content way to detailed and disturbing.  
> Next Chapter (Idk when it will happen, I write slow) will focus more on Adora. 
> 
> Also Catra is latina! Expect more bilingual cursing she got a potty mouth.
> 
> I love comments, they are nice! I love to hear what theories you guys have as to were this is going. Drop one if you like!


End file.
